Aaron and Emily: Bloodline
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Hotch, Jack and Emily talk and the team goes to the park where Austin has a surprise for everyone. HP JRo RA MG


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Now I know my family does some weird things, ask Sarah, I've told her about some but I don't think we'd ever kidnap little girls and kill their parents. Just doesn't sound like fun to me but then maybe that's why I profile and write instead of being a serial killer. So anyone else notice how good Emily was with Kate? Just like another little kid she's good with. That's right, this is a Jack story. Though not too happy a Jack story. I'm bringing up the talk he head with Emily a couple of stories ago. Have fun doesn't really fit but eh, I put it anyway.

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Jack cause he's just so cute. And his dad would be nice to own too but he's Emily's and I ain't taking what's hers. I value life. (E/N:I value life too. I don't think going near Morgan would be good. Garcia may hurt me severely.)

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sat quietly on her couch, reading a book. She was waiting for Hotch to get back with Jack. Hotch's weekends with Jack went from being just the two Hotchners and occasionally Emily to all three of them every weekend. This weekend however wasn't going to start out as fun as all the others did. Emily had told Hotch about her talk with Jack and Hotch decided that he needed to sit down with his son. Emily offered to be there to help and Hotch was grateful for it. Looking up as she heard a key in her lock, Emily smiled as a three year old tornado came barreling into her apartment.

"Emily!" Jack said, running over to her.

Emily placed her book down just in time to catch Jack in her arms and pull him into her lap.

"Hey buddy." Emily greeting, hugging Jack tightly. She looked towards the door. "Where'd you leave Daddy?"

Jack looked towards the door too. "Daddy?"

Hotch came into view. "Key got stuck in the door."

Emily nodded. "Yeah been meaning to get that looked at. Sorry."

Hotch shook his head. "No problem. Let me put Jack's things away."

Emily nodded again, knowing when Hotch came back down they would talk with Jack.

"Daddy looks serious." Jack said, his own face mirroring his father's.

"That's cause he and I need to talk to you." Emily said, sitting Jack on the couch beside her.

"Am I in trouble?" Jack asked.

Emily shook her head. "No you're not in trouble Jack, don't worry. We just want to talk to you about something but I promise you're not in trouble."

Jack let out a sigh, which Emily knew was of relief. "Ok."

Hotch came back downstairs and sat next to Jack so that Jack was sitting between himself and Emily.

"Buddy, Emily told me something you said a few weeks ago." Hotch said. "How you thought Mommy and I fighting was your fault."

Jack looked at his hands. "I hearded my name all the time when you fight."

Hotch sighed and rubbed Jack's back. "Just because you hear your name doesn't mean we're fighting about you Jack. You are not why we're fighting."

Jack nodded. "That what Emily said."

"And did you believe Emily?" Hotch asked.

Jack nodded again. "Uh huh." he looked at Hotch. "Why do you and Mommy fight?"

Hotch sighed again. "Oh buddy I really wish I knew. Things are just really hard right now."

"Because Mommy and I left while you were gone?" Jack asked.

Hotch bit his lip, a habit picked up from Emily. "That's part of it."

"So I did do something wrong." Jack said.

Emily frowned. "Why do you say that Jack?"

Jack looked at her. "I tolded Mommy Daddy wouldn't be happy if we weren't home but she didn't listen. I shoulda tried harder."

Emily met Hotch's eyes over Jack's head. Neither knew that.

"Jack it wasn't your job to make Mommy stay." Hotch said, pulling his son onto his lap. "Mommy had her mind made up before Daddy left. There wasn't anything you or I could have done."

"Why did Mommy make us leave?" Jack asked.

Hotch looked at Emily again, hoping she could help with that one.

"She just wasn't," Emily paused. "she wasn't happy sweetie."

Emily gave Hotch an apologetic look but his eyes told her he had come to terms with his failed marriage.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't know buddy."

"Does Mommy know?" Jack asked.

"Probably but I don't think you should ask her." Emily said.

Jack nodded. He knew there was some things that he couldn't say to his mommy. "Ok."

"So do you understand that this isn't your fault?" Hotch asked, bringing the conversation back to the original topic.

Jack nodded once more. "Yes Daddy."

Hotch smiled. "Good now give Daddy and Emily a hug then you can watch SpongeBob."

Jack wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck and hugged his father tightly before moving to do the same with Emily. Once done, he climbed off the couch and settled on the floor. Hotch grabbed the remote and turned the TV to Nickelodeon.

"He's a smart boy." Emily said quietly.

Hotch nodded, watching Jack. "That he is. Very smart and I'm glad he understands."

Emily ran her hand through Hotch's hair. "He's like his daddy, mature beyond his years, understanding what most his age don't even think about."

Hotch settled his head in Emily's lap. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"If it helps him understand what's going on in his life," Emily said. "I'd say it's a very good thing."

Hotch nodded. "You're right." he looked up at Emily. "Feel like going to the park tomorrow?"

Emily smiled. "Love to. Wanna make it a team thing and invite the others?"

Hotch smiled. "Not really up to me."

Emily laughed and looked at Jack. "Hey Buddy," Jack turned. "wanna invite the team to the park tomorrow?"

Even though Emily said team, Jack knew who she meant and his face lit up.

"Yay!" Jack said loudly making Emily and Hotch laugh.

"Guess we know that answer." Hotch said.

Emily nodded. "I guess so."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next afternoon, the whole team had gathered at the park. Emily, JJ, Garcia and Austin were sitting on the blanket with Henry while the boys were off with Jack playing touch football. At least it was supposed to be touch.

"That doesn't look like touch to me." Austin said as Dave and Hotch tackled Morgan.

Emily shook her head. "I think they may have forgotten." she raised her voice some. "Jack! Come here!"

Jack ran over to Emily and plopped down in her lap. "Daddy and Uncle Dave fell on Uncle Derek."

The girls laughed.

"Did they hurt him Jack?" Garcia asked.

Jack shook his head. "Nope. He was laughing and saying something about Uncle Dave's butt."

Emily snorted. "And that's why I called Jack over. They forget and who knows what could come out of their mouths. Plus," Jack's stomach growled. "I think it's time for someone to eat." she stood up, Jack in her arms. "Come on buddy, let's go get the other kids."

Austin, JJ and Garcia watched Emily and Jack head over to the boys.

"She's really good with him." Austin said.

JJ nodded. "Sometimes you forget she's not Jack's mom."

"Don't let Haley hear that." Garcia warned.

"Why not?" Austin said.

"Haley hasn't exactly taken how much time Jack is spending with Emily well." JJ explained. "If she knew how well Emily did with Jack, she been even more unhappy."

Austin frowned. "Shouldn't she be glad Hotch is with someone who takes such good care of her son?"

Garcia shrugged. "You'd think but that's not how Haley sees it. We've just learned to accept it."

The conversation changed quickly as the boys, Emily and Jack rejoined them.

"So what were you ladies talking about?" Morgan asked.

"Your corruption of Jack's young mind." JJ said.

"What are you talking about?" Hotch asked.

"We asked Jack if you and Dave hurt Derek when you tackled him and he said no, that Derek was laughing and saying something about Dave's butt." Emily explained, opening a juice box for Jack.

"Hey it's not my fault his butt was in my face." Morgan said.

"You could have at least tried to remember there was a three year old and Reid around." Garcia said.

"Hey!" Reid said.

Austin laughed. "Oh honey you know they're just teasing."

"And my butt wouldn't have been in your face if you hadn't of moved." Dave said to Morgan.

"Oh excuse me for not wanting two fully grown men on top of me." Morgan said. "I'm not the one who forgot it was TOUCH football."

"Derek you were standing five feet from the endzone taunting us," Hotch said. "how could you think we weren't going to tackle you?"

"I was hoping Reid would have me covered." Morgan said, turning on his teammate.

Reid scoffed. "Right, I'm gonna try and keep Hotch and Dave back by myself. I'm not crazy. Even with Jack we couldn't have done it." he popped a carrot in his mouth. "Plus you asked for it."

The whole team started laughing at Reid's comment. He had really loosened up since he started dating Austin. It was really nice to see.

"Oh Austin," Emily said. "I've been meaning to ask, have you decided what you want to do?"

Austin nodded. "As a matter of fact I have and since we're all here, I guess I'll tell everyone at once. Starting Monday I'm taking classes to become a profiler like you guys."

They were shocked.

"Really?" Reid asked.

Austin nodded again. "Yeah, seeing what you guys did in Atlanta and after hearing Spencer tell me about your cases I decided that's what I want to do."

"Well if you ever need help with your classes," Hotch said. "you've got a whole team to help you."

"Thanks Hotch." Austin said. "I'll remember that."

"And who knows, maybe you could even end up on the team." Dave said. "Even if you don't become an agent."

"Yeah you could be a civilian working within the team." Morgan said.

Garcia looked at Hotch. "Could she?"

Hotch nodded. "It's been done before and as long as you have everything you need, we'd be glad to have you."

JJ nudged Austin with her arm. "It'll be nice to have another girl around. We'll finally be even with the boys."

Emily nodded. "That'll be a nice change."

Austin laughed then looked at Reid, who hadn't said much. "What do you think Spencer?

Reid smiled. "I think if that's what you want to do and as long as you're careful, then it's a great idea."

Austin smiled. "Well then, looks like everything's planned out. Now I just have to become a profiler."

"You can do it Austin!" Jack said.

The team laughed.

"Thanks Jack." Austin said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

And now you know what Austin is going to do. I don't really know if civilians can work within FBI teams but for the sake of my series, let's pretend they can cause really JJ's right, the team would be nice and balanced. Oh and the whole thing with Jack and him blaming himself, it's kind of a personal topic for me. That's why I put it in. I was three when my mom and dad divorced so I know what's going through Jack's head. That said, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Awh awh awh!! CUTENESS! And dinner is ready so I'm out for now! Adios! Kisses~Sarah


End file.
